je suis là
by blandoch
Summary: UA,Yaoi, que se passetil quand deux hommes se rencontre? c'est ce que vont décrouvrir Kyo et Yuki
1. partie 1

_**Je suis là**_

Genre : UA, OOC, POV alternés, romance et lime

Couple : j'le dirais pas, même si vous vous en doutez

Disclaimer : et non, j'ai beau chercher partout, je ne trouve pas l'acte de propriété de ses superbes beau gosses…snif. Comme consolation j'ai quand même l'histoire qui m'appartient

Note : Attention ce fanfic est un yaoi (relation sexuelle entre hommes). Si cela vous répugne, passer votre chemin. Merci.

* * *

**Partie 1**

_Comme une feuille morte_

_Que le vent d'hiver emporte_

_Je vole à la dérive_

_Je vogue vers d'autres rives. […_

_Rien de ce que j'ai vécu_

_Ne m'invite à aimer_

_Rien de tous ce que j'ai vu_

* * *

"vas-y, entre."

Hésitant un instant, je me décide enfin à rentrer. Je regarde le couloir et prudemment, je me baisse pour enlever mes chaussures. Malgré ma confiance envers mon ami Momiji, ma nature de chat m'ordonnait la prudence. Relevant la tête, mon cœur sauta un battement. Dehors, derrière la fenêtre se tiens un jeune homme de mon âge, ses cheveux argentés flottant dans le vent. J'en eu le souffle coupé. Tel un ange cherchant refuge, il fixe le ciel sans se soucier d'autre chose. Je n'arrive plus à détacher mon regard de son visage qui parait à la fois libre mais aussi triste et las. Il se retourne alors vers moi. Ses yeux, tel deux améthystes, me fixèrent intensément et je me perdis peu à peu dans se profond regard.

"bas qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kyo?"

Je me retourne brusquement, surpris.

"ah…..euh…..oui, j'arrive."

Tout en me relevant, je glisse mon regard vers l'extérieur. Rien. Il est parti. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi je suis déçu. Je parts donc derrière Momiji et le suis dans sa chambre.

* * *

Comme tous les jours depuis quelques années déjà, je regarde les nuages. Ils me procurent une certaine liberté et me permettent de m'envoler au loin, peut-être dans une autre vie, à un autre temps. Sentant un regard posé sur moi, je me tourne vers la maison. C'est alors que je rencontre deux grands rubis ambrés. Ne pouvant m'en détacher, je me noies peu à peu dedans. Il se retourne alors brusquement tandis qu'une voix m'interpella.

"Yuki, viens ici s'il te plait."

Je parts donc, à regret, rejoindre ma cousine dans la cuisine.

* * *

**Kyo**

Et voilà, encore une journée de cour fatigante à en mourir qu'il va falloir supporter. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai quelque chose de plus intéressant à quoi penser, enfin plutôt quelqu'un. Depuis hier, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à se regard si beau, si pénétrant, mais aussi si triste. Pourquoi je pense à lui? Mais il était si beau…si attirant…attirant? Mais…c'est un homme?! Je ne peux pas être attiré par un homme??!!

"un peu de silence s'il vous plaît… aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève. Entre"

Tiens encore un nouveau. J'espère qu'il restera plus longtemps que le dernier. Eh! Eh! Il a suffit d'une seule petite blague et il est parti en courant dans les jupes de sa mère. Pathétique!

La porte s'ouvre et je lève la tête. Soudain le monde autour de moi disparaît et je n'entends plus un bruit. C'est lui…tout en se présentant, son regard se pose sur moi. Son regard me transperce de toute part et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Il sourit. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau!!

Yuki Soma…alors il fait parti de la famille de Momiji. C'est bizarre il ne m'en a jamais parler. Je lui demanderais ce midi. Pour le moment, je dois me concentrer sur les cours.

* * *

**Yuki**

Me voilà encore dans un nouveau lycée. C'est le troisième cette année. Ah on m'appelle, je peux rentrer. Ayons l'air heureux même si c'est la troisième fois que je dois me présenter. Comme à chaque fois je vais faire le tour des visages et je vais voir les filles en extase devant mon « beau » visage. Tiens ce regard je le connais. Je vais pouvoir le détailler plus à mon aise. Un vrai visage d'homme, pas comme le mien, et ces cheveux orange en bataille lui donne un air rebelle. Il rougit…comme il est mignon!! Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire. Allons s'asseoir et concentrons nous sur le travaille. Je trouverais bien le moyen d'apprendre à le connaître.

**

* * *

**

Ça y'est, enfin la pause de midi. Je vais pouvoir parler à Momiji. Je m'y attelle alors que nous étions sur le chemin vers notre arbre habituel.

"alors le nouveau il est de ta famille?"

"ouais c'est mon cousin. Mais je ne le connais pas très bien. J'ai du le voir une ou deux fois."

"ah bon!! Et pourquoi?"

"au réunion de famille, il n'était pratiquement jamais là. Problèmes de santé à se qui parait. Tiens le voilà. On a qu'à lui proposer de manger avec nous."

"mouais…

Et il part le voir, pour le ramener vers moi

"Yuki j'te présente Kyo, un copain. Kyo j'te présente mon cousin Yuki."

"salut!!"

En disant cela il me tend sa main. Je la prends et la serre tout en lui répondant.

"'lut!!"

Que sa peau et douce. J'aimerais ne jamais lâcher sa main, mais déjà elle s'éloigne. Il s'assoit alors non loin de moi et commence à manger tandis que je m'adosse à un arbre pour ne pas montrer la faiblesse de mes jambes que j'ai eu en le touchant.

Tandis que Momiji parle tout seul, comme à son habitude, je glisse de temps en temps un regard vers Yuki pour le contempler. J'eu alors la surprise de constater que je voulais le toucher, sentir sa peau douce sous mes mains. Son visage était, comme je l'imaginais, venant d'un ange. Des trait assez efféminés et une peau blanche mais il ne paraissait pas malade. Ses cheveux couleur argent se baladaient au gré du vent et ses yeux ne laissaient rien transparaître. Poussant plus loin dans l'absurde, je voulais sentir ses lèvres légèrement humides sur les miennes et sa langue caressant la mienne. Je rougis de honte pour mes pensés et me concentra sur mon repas.

**

* * *

**

Tiens voilà Momiji. Manger avec lui!? J'suis pas trop pour. Ah il y a aussi le garçon aux yeux comme des rubis. Alors pourquoi pas. Il s'appelle Kyo. C'est joli comme prénom, ça lui va bien. On s'assoit et je sens son regard sur moi. Tiens il a arrêté de me regarder. Pourquoi? Je relève la tête vers lui pour comprendre et je le vois rouge comme une tomate, en train de contempler son repas qu'il n'a pas vraiment commencer. Comme il est attirant avec ses joues rosit. Ça y'est je crois que j'ai flashé sur lui. C'est bien la première fois que je ressens ça pour quelqu'un. J'ai envie de mieux le connaître et de ne jamais le quitter. J'ai toujours su que je préférais les hommes aux femmes même si je n'en ai jamais vraiment parlé. La seul fois où j'ai émis l'hypothèse d'une attirance pour un garçon, il y a eu cet accident……Non je ne dois pas trop me rapprocher de lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie s'IL le touchait. Non c'est décidé je vais m'éloigner de lui. Oh! Pourquoi mon cœur se serre autant??

**

* * *

**

J'ai senti qu'il avait posé son regard sur moi quand je rougissais. Je glisse tout doucement mes yeux vers lui et là, mon cœur se serre au fond de ma poitrine. Il a l'air si triste. A quoi peut-il bien penser pour avoir cet air si malheureux? Les épaules affaissées, le dos voûté et les yeux baissés, il regarde son repas perdu dans ses pensées. Oh! Mon Dieu, j'aimerais tellement le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler et le rassurer. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis encore comme bêtises! Non et non, je ne peux pas être…amoureux?! D'un homme??!! Et pourtant ce sentiment au fond de moi…Je ne peux pas nier que Yuki m'intrigue et m'attire. Ah! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive??

**

* * *

**

Enfin la fin des cours! C'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je suis heureux que ça se termine. Mais rester à ses cotés est trop insupportable. Je n'arrête pas de m'imaginer en train de découvrir son corps de mes mains et de le couvrir de baisers. Je rêve que lui-même pose ses mains délicates et chaudes sur ma peau et les bougeant en de subtiles caresses. Alors je dois vite rentrer pour ne plus y penser et me concentrer. Mais demain ce sera pareil…!! Non, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose alors à partir de maintenant, je dois l'ignorer, purement et simplement. Aujourd'hui j'ai fais sa connaissance et j'ai découvert que c'est un garçon, sous ces airs de brute, qui est très sensible. Je pense que ce n'est qu'une façade qu'il s'est faite pour ce protéger. Mais de quoi? J'aimerais vraiment le savoir. Non!! Je ne dois plus l'approcher. A mon pauvre cœur, ne te serre pas trop? Oh! Non, je sens les larmes monter. J'ai beau essayé, je ne peux pas les retenir. De toute façon, je suis dans ma chambre, personne ne me verra? C'est un flot incessant qui s'écoule, impossible de m'arrêter. Je suis amoureux…J'ai eu un véritable coup de foudre pour ces yeux ambrés. Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant? Alors qu'IL est revenu?

**

* * *

**

Une torture. Voilà ce que je retiens de cette journée. Une véritable torture mentale. Mais ce fut quand même la plus agréable que j'aie jamais eu. Étant en arrière de lui, j'ai pus admirer sa nuque à loisir. Je m'imaginant y posant de tendres baisers, mes mains se baladant sur son dos, lui prodiguant de légers frissons. Remontant dans sa chevelure argentée, mes doigts s'entremêlèrent alors avec quelques mèches. Heureusement que c'est fini et que je suis chez moi, loin de lui. Sinon je crois que je lui aurais sauté dessus pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, roses et terriblement tentantes. Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive. Même maintenant que je suis loin de lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'imaginer sortant de la douche, portant une simple serviette, ses cheveux encore mouillés où quelques gouttes s'échappent pour tomber sur son torse, y tracent un sillon que ma langue pourrais suivre. Oh! Merde!! Voilà que je suis excité…et pour un homme!! Oui, mais quel homme!! Non, arrête d'y penser et va prendre une douche froide pour te calmer

_

* * *

_

_Je n'attends que toi_

_Et je perds …mes repères_

_Dis moi où est ma Terre_

_Et c'est si fort _

_Et ça ne ressemble_

_Oh non_

* * *

Et voilà la première partie de cette fic. J'espère que vous avez aimez et que vous me le direz. Pour ca y'a qu'un seul moyen, le petit bouton en bas à gauche

Je suis tout ouïe pour tout commentaire, bon ou « mauvais ». Je veux m'améliorer.

C'est la première fic yaoi, et sur fruits baskets que j'ai écris alors dite moi tout ce qui vas et vas pas.

Merci et a la prochaine pour la suite


	2. partie 2

Genre : UA, OOC, POV alternés, romance et lime

Couple : vous avez deviné maintenant alors je confirme : Kyo xYuki

Disclaimer : et non, j'ai beau chercher partout, je ne trouve pas l'acte de propriété de ses superbes beau gosses…snif. Comme consolation j'ai quand même l'histoire qui m'appartient

Note : Attention ce fanfic est un yaoi (relation sexuelle entre hommes). Si cela vous répugne, passer votre chemin. Merci.

* * *

**Partie 2**

_Rien de ce que j'ai vécu_

_Ne m'invite à aimer_

_Rien de ce que j'ai vu_

_Ne m'incite à rester […_

_Eh, c'est si fort_

_Et ça ne ressemble_

_Oh non_

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent donc ainsi. Ils s'ignoraient mutuellement, s'évitant le plus possible du regard comme de la présence, Kyo n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il aimait un homme et Yuki désirant le protéger d'un mal encore inconnu, sauf de lui. Il n'empêchait cependant que, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient chacun dans leur chambre, l'autre obnubilait toutes leur pensées. Ils appréciaient juste la présence de l'autre dans la salle de classe, apprenant à se connaître mutuellement à travers les discussions des autres. Pourtant un jour le destin changea et décida de les mettre tout les deux au pied du mur. C'est ainsi qu'ils durent se retrouver seul pour la toute première fois.

* * *

**Yuki**

Pourquoi je suis là? Pourquoi a-t-il été choisi pour m'aider à ranger ses dossiers? Pourquoi c'est moi, le président qui m'en occupe? Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi? Je ne peux pas me retrouver tout seul avec lui. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler.

Dans un silence de mort, portant des colonnes de dossiers, on s'approche des archives pour les y ranger. On se met, toujours silencieux, au travail. Jusqu'à la fin, pas une parole n'aura été prononcée. Puis on commence à sortir, moi devant, quand soudain, pris d'un malaise je titube et m'écroule. Kyo, étant juste derrière moi, me rattrape juste avant que je ne touche le sol. Je perds alors conscience dans ses bras.

Tout est blanc. Soudain, je LE vois apparaître. Non!!Pas ça, je t'en pris!!!……J'ai l'impression de voler dans les airs. Je n'ai plus peur, je sens une présence rassurante qui m'entoure. Je m'y accroche fermement. Je ne veux pas la lâcher, c'est si agréable…Tout doucement j'ouvre finalement les yeux…

* * *

**Kyo**

Ah non!! J'ai été choisi pour ranger ses foutus dossier. En plus c'est lui le président et il doit m'accompagner. La galère! On va se retrouver seul et je ne suis pas sûr de résister à l'envie de lui sauter dessus. Même si c'est un homme, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau!!

Le silence nous accompagne tout du long de notre travail. Soudain, alors que nous repartions, je le vois vaciller puis s'écrouler. Étant juste derrière, je le rattrape. Voyant qu'il s'est évanoui je le prends dans mes bras et le porte jusqu'au sofa de la salle. Qu'est-ce qu'il est léger!! Le posant délicatement, je m'inquiète un peu, ne sachant que faire. Je le regarde alors intensément. Sa peau normalement pâle était encore plus blanche que d'habitude, des gouttes de sueur coulaient de son front sur ses tempes. Une grimace de douleur vint alors étirer ses traits, vite remplacé par un visage serein lorsque je pose ma main sur sa joue.

Tout doucement, ses yeux s'ouvrent enfin.

* * *

**Yuki**

Je vis alors au dessus de moi deux grands rubis, inquiets. Ne voulant rien montrer, il cacha bien vite cette lueur de son regard, mais pas assez. Tout en le regardant, je souris et me redresse.

"merci, c'est gentil de m'avoir amené sur le sofa."

"qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? T'es malade?"

Je perds alors mon sourire et mon regard se fait lointain. Je ne peux pas lui parler de ça.

"non, non, ce n'est rien. Sûrement juste un peu de fatigue."

Une fois debout, je me dirige vers la porte.

"attends…!!"

Alors que je passe à coté de lui, il m'attrape le poignet pour m'empêcher de partir.

Grossière erreur. Sa peau douce entre en contact avec mon poignet et je crus défaillir. Impossible de prononcer une parole. Je le regarde fixement dans les yeux, perdu dans leur contemplation. Il desserre alors l'étreinte de sa main, et la fait glisser jusque dans la mienne. Tout doucement je sens alors ses doigts se resserrer autour des miens. Je réponds alors à son étreinte et serre mes propres doigts autour des siens. Tel un félin il se rapproche de moi. Sentant mon cœur battre la chamade, je le vois approcher son visage du mien, son regard posé sur mes lèvres. Alors que sa bouche se trouve à quelques centimètres de la mienne, je finis la distance restante à toute vitesse, trop pressé de le goûter. D'abord surpris, il se laisse finalement aller et ferme les yeux pour savourer, tout comme moi, ce baiser.

Lèvres contre lèvres, mon cœur loupe un battement et un frisson de plaisir parcours mon corps. Je passe alors ma langue sur ses lèvres, y quémandant l'entrée. Rapidement il ouvre sa bouche et ma langue commence alors à tout explorer. Toute son intimité y passe. Lorsque j'ai fini, je me retire, l'invitant à faire la même chose. Timidement, il lance alors sa langue à la suite de la mienne et commence son exploration. A bout de souffle, nous nous séparons. Je le regarde alors. Comme il est beau avec les joues et les lèvres rougit!! Je lui souris tendrement et il me répond timidement.

Sans un mot, main dans la main, nous sommes sortis de la salle. Dans le couloir nous parlions comme les meilleurs amis du monde, riant comme de vieux copains qui se connaissent depuis toujours. Et alors que je relève la tête, je LE vois. Je m'arrête brutalement et lâcha la main de Kyo.

* * *

**Kyo**

Je ne sais pas se qu'il m'a pris de l'embrasser mais je ne le regrette pas. En plus de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à ressentir une attirance, ça me rassure. J'ai l'impression de tout connaître de lui, c'est pour ça que je peux parler avec lui aussi facilement. Tiens il s'est arrêté. Pourquoi a-t-il lâché ma main? Je le regarde et mon cœur se serre. Il a l'air d'avoir peur et il ne sourit plus. Raide comme un piquet il regarde devant lui. Je suis alors la direction de ses yeux et je tombe sur un homme. Dans un murmure à peine audible, Yuki prononce un seul mot.

"Akito……………"

De petite taille, il ne semble pas plus âgé que moi. Ses habits sont aussi noirs que ses cheveux et ses yeux. Pupilles dilatées fixées sur moi, son regard de dément me transperce au plus profond et je ne peux réprimer un frisson de peur. Puis il se tourne vers Yuki, un sourire, ou plutôt rictus, se forme sur sa bouche, et se dirige droit sur lui. Tremblant de tout son corps, Yuki ne bouge pas d'un pouce tandis qu'il se penche vers son oreille. Je ne sais pas du tout se qu'il lui a dit, mais plus il parlait et plus Yuki écarquillait les yeux de terreur. Je me sens impuissant, et je ne n'arrive pas à l'aider alors que je me rends bien compte qu'il a besoin de mon aide. Lorsque Akito s'écarte et repart sans me parler, avec un horrible sourire aux lèvres, Yuki le suit sans plus m'adresser la parole. Alors que je reprends mes esprits et que je m'élance à leur suite, un autre homme me bouche le passage. Son unique œil doré comme les blés, l'autre étant caché par ses cheveux noirs, me regarde comme pour me jauger.

"bonjour, je m'appelle Hatori Soma. Je suis un cousin de Yuki mais aussi son médecin. A cause d'un problème de santé nous allons le ramener chez nous pour quelques jours. Étant un camarade de classe, vous pourrez prévenir votre professeur. Merci et au revoir."

Je ne comprends pas se qui se passe. Yuki serait malade?! Vu la peur qu'il avait c'est cet homme, cet Akito, qui le rend malade. Je veux comprendre se qui se passe dans cette famille. Et la seule personne à pouvoir me répondre c'est Momiji. Alors je parts en courant dans le chemin inverse que Yuki a pris et je fonce tout droit chez mon ami. En arrivant devant chez lui je me mets à tambouriner la porte à coup de poing. Lorsqu'enfin on m'ouvre je fonce sans dire un mot dans la chambre de Momiji. Je le trouve à son bureau en train de travailler. Sans préambule, je l'assaille de question sur Yuki et Akito.

"calmes toi voyons. C'est pas en m'agressant que je vais pouvoir t'aider."

"mais dis moi qui est cet Akito bon sang!!!!!"

"c'est notre chef de famille."

Je me retourne vers la porte, d'où est arrivée cette voix inconnue. Je me retrouve face à face avec un jeune homme (encore un??!!!!!). Me dépassant de quelques centimètres, il a les yeux marron teintés de noirs et les cheveux moitié noir, moitié blanc.

"oh! Haru c'est toi! Kyo je te présente un autre cousin. Il s'appelle Hatsuharu."

Alors c'est aussi un cousin de Yuki. Mais combien ils sont en tout, en plus ils ne se ressemblent mais alors pas du tout du tout. C'est bizarre, je demanderais plus d'explications plus tard pour l'instant…

"tu dis que c'est votre chef de famille?

"oui, c'est lui qui nous dirige. Notre famille étant grande, quelqu'un doit être là pour tout organiser."

"mais pourquoi est-il venu chercher Yuki au lycée? S'il ne fait que vous diriger il n'a pas besoin d'être là en personne pour faire quelque chose?"

Je le vois hésiter à répondre, mais voyant toute la détermination que j'ai dans les yeux, il cède.

"Akito a une affection particulière pour Yuki. On pourrait dire qu'il l'aime… à sa façon."

Inquiet, je fronce les sourcils.

"c'est-à-dire?"

"il est très possessif, alors quand Yuki était jeune, on ne le voyait jamais parce qu'il était pratiquement tout le temps enfermé dans une salle. Seul Akito avait le droit d'y rentrer. On ne sait pas se qu'il s'y passait, mais à chaque fois que Yuki en ressortait, il était plus dépressif et plus meurtris qu'à son entrée. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Yuki alors dés qu'il était libre et que Akito n'était pas dans les parages, je le sortais et l'emmenait voir les joies de la vie. Je crois que c'est ça qui l'a aidé à tenir toutes ces années."

Plus il parlait, plus je palissais. Je n'avais pas du tout imaginé qu'il avait pus vivre cette horreur. En le voyant sourire, ça ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

"mon dieu!! Comment peut-il encore sourire?"

"tu ne sais pas tout."

Je blêmis encore, ne sachant pas ce qui pouvait être pire.

"un jour où il parlait avec moi d'un garçon de sa classe qui l'attirait, Akito nous a entendus. Il est parti dans une colère noire et a frappé violement Yuki, puis l'a enfermé. Il a ensuite fais venir le jeune garçon dont on parlait et s'est mis à le tabasser à mort devant Yuki. On était tous impuissant, déjà parce que la porte était fermée mais surtout parce que nous étions tétanisés par la peur. Akito avait l'apparence du diable en personne, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Ce jeune homme a été amené à l'hôpital dans un état critique, mais heureusement pour lui il s'en est sorti sans trop de séquelles. Par contre Yuki…Après ça il ne parlait plus à aucun garçon de sa classe, même les filles, de peur que ça recommence. Même à moi, qui suis le plus proche de lui, il ne me parle plus que très rarement. Je crois qu'il en ait tombé malade mais je ne s'ais plus quoi faire pour l'aider."

Le silence s'abat sur nous. Après quelques secondes de réflexion je me lance.

"moi je peux l'aider."

Tout le monde me regarde avec des grands yeux.

"comment?"

"………je l'aime."

Personne ne parle, trop étonné pour répondre quoi que se soit.

"je vous demande de me faire confiance et de me laisser aller le délivrer. Je vous promets qu'il ne lui arrivera rien avec moi. Dite moi où habite cet Akito."

En disant cela je regarde Haru dans les yeux car c'est surtout lui qu'il faut que je convaincs. Après quelques minutes qui me parurent une éternité, il hoche enfin la tête. Dans ses yeux je peux lire toute la confiance qu'il me porte. J'entends alors Momiji griffonner quelque chose sur un bout de papier, qu'il me tend quand je me tourne vers lui. L'attrapant le plus vite possible, je me rue dehors en courant.

* * *

_Mais je suis là_

_Je n'attends que toi_

_Et je perds mes repères_

_Dis-moi où est ma terre_

_Comme une feuille morte_

_Que le vent d'hiver emporte_

_Je vole à la dérive_

* * *

Et voilà la deuxième partie

Pour un petit commentaire c'est toujours le bouton en bas à gauche.

Rendez-vous au prochain numéro


	3. partie 3

Genre : UA, OOC, POV alternés, romance et lime

Couple : Kyo x Yuki

Disclaimer : et non, j'ai beau chercher partout, je ne trouve pas l'acte de propriété de ses superbes beau gosses…snif. Comme consolation j'ai quand même l'histoire qui m'appartient

Note : Attention ce fanfic est un yaoi (relation sexuelle entre hommes). Si cela vous répugne, passer votre chemin. Merci.

Rewiews : merci beaucoup à camille et Shinigami, voila la suite et fin, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que le reste.

* * *

**Partie 3**

_Jamais je n'aurai pu croire_

_Que j'en arriverais là_

_Je tourne en rond dans le noir_

_Oui…je ne pense plus qu'à toi_

_Comment pourrais-je te l'expliquer_

_Et par où commencer_

_Dis moi où aller_

* * *

Me voilà encore enfermé. 

_Sonne le clairon…_

_Pour moi s'il te plaît._

_Au fil des saisons,_

_N'oublis jamais…comment j'étais._

Je ne le supporte plus.

_Pour moi, c'est la fin._

_Je suis fatigué._

_Je ne suis plus rien,_

_Rien…qu'un cœur blessé_

Je ne m'en sortirais pas cette fois.

_Rien qu'un soldat_

_Qui a livré son ultime combat,_

_Jusqu'au dernier…soupir._

_Emmène-moi…ou laisse moi mourir._

Je n'ai plus de force…

_Sonne le clairon._

_Dis leur que je pars._

_Mais les chemins d'antan_

_Ne mènent plus null' part._

… Pour me battre tout seul…

_Et sans lumière, j'ai_

_Peur de tomber_

_Au cœur de la nuit,_

_D 'abandonner…la vie,_

_De m'en aller._

"YUKI!!!!!!!!"

_Mais loin, là-bas,_

_Quelque part, dans le ciel_

_Une voix m'appelle : _

_«N'oublie pas qui tu es!»_

"YUKII!!!!!!!!"

_«Si tu perds espoir,_

_Ton courage va retomber._

_Relève-toi ce soir,_

_N'oublie pas qui tu es.»_

"YUKIII!!!!!!!! Réponds-moi!!!"

_Oui!!_

_«Lève-toi, soldat!_

_Il reste encore un combat!_

_Et tu dois…gagner!_

_Oui! Pour la liberté!»_

"KYOO!!!!!!"

Vite sortir de là. Je dois sortir pour le rejoindre. Je ne suis pas seul. Il est avec moi, ici, maintenant. Bam, Bam, Bam, Bam. Tu vas cédée oui!! Bam, Bam……Crac. Oui!!La porte s'est ouverte.

Il a encore été enfermé, j'en suis sûr. Je dois aller l'aider. Après ce qu'il a fait pour moi…Inconsciemment il m'a sortit des ténèbres dans lesquelles je m'enlisais de plus en plus.

* * *

_Tu as mis sur moi tu sais_

_Un peu de lumière_

_Tu m'as offert en secret_

_Tout un univers_

C'est vrai que sans lui, j'aurais été perdu. Tel un ange descendu du ciel pour moi, il m'a sauvé en m'apportant sa beauté et son amour. Amour que je n'avais jamais reçu…

_Et les heures ont beau passé_

_Tu restes à me plaire_

_N'oublie jamais, jamais_

_Que tu es ma chair_

Où es-tu? Où te cache-t-il? T'as t-il encore fait du mal? Ne t'inquiète plus, je suis là…

_Je cherche à connaître_

_L'état d'âme de ton être_

_J'en f'irai disparaître_

_L'air du drame qui s'entête_

_A te faire mourir de peur_

_Et a te voler ton cœur_

"YUKI!!!!!!……YUKII!!!!!!!……YUKIII!!!!!!!! Réponds-moi!!!………poussez-vous!! Laissez-moi passer!!"

_Quelques heures que je compose_

_Dans tes veines une overdose_

_Flot d'Eden sans ecchymose_

_J'en fais ma prose_

_Quelques heures où je dépose_

_De torpeur ces quelques roses_

_Louanges et mœurs_

_En sont la cause_

_J'en fais ma prose_

Coups de coude, de pieds, de mains, de genoux ou de tête, tout est permis pour me libérer et rejoindre l'homme que j'aime. Je ne veux plus rester fixé à mon passé, mais penser à mon avenir. En quelques secondes, il m'a appris ce qu'été une véritable famille. Étant jeune je n'ai jamais connu ça. Fils unique, ma mère est morte trop vite pour que je m'en souvienne et tout le monde m'a rendu coupable de sa disparition. Depuis je suis seul, perdu, rejeté de tous…

_Quelque soit le mal_

_Qui m'abat, qui me râle_

_Pour toi avec calme_

_Mon émoi sera fatal_

_Jusqu'à te donner l'envie_

_De goûter mon paradis_

"KYOO!!!!!"

Je l'entends. Il m'appelle. Il faut que je le rejoigne. Que je le libère. Et après j'irai faire sa fête à cet Akito pour qu'il nous laisse vivre en paix.

_Quelques heures que je compose_

_Dans tes veines une overdose_

_Flot d'Eden sans ecchymose_

_J'en fais ma prose_

_Quelques heures que je compose_

_De torpeur ces quelques roses_

_Louanges et mœurs_

_En sont la cause_

_J'en fais ma prose_

J'entends des coups frapper, je me rapproche, je le sens. Je cours encore plus vite et……BAM. Malgré la force du choc, je n'ai pas perdu l'équilibre. Par contre l'autre personne est à terre. Je la regarde et la reconnais tout de suite. C'est lui.

_Tu as mis sur moi tu sais_

_Un peu de lumière_

_Tu m'as offert en secret_

_Tout un univers_

_Et les heures ont beau passé_

_Tu restes à me plaire_

_N'oublie jamais, jamais_

_Que tu es ma chair_

La tête encore baissée, il ne m'a pas encore reconnu. Je lui tends alors ma main pour l'aider à se relever. Il relève alors la tête et mon regard croise le sien. Quelques secondes suffirent pour que défilent toutes sortes de sentiment dans ses yeux, pour finir par des larmes de joies. Il attrape alors ma main avec douceur, se relève et soudain me saute au cou pour me serrer très fort dans ses bras.

_Quelques heures que je compose_

_Dans tes veines une overdose_

_Flot d'Eden sans ecchymose_

_J'en fais ma prose_

_Quelques heures où je dépose_

_De torpeur ces quelques roses_

_Louanges et mœurs_

_En sont la cause_

_J'en fais ma prose_

Je ne peux pas m'échapper de cette éteinte, alors profitant des quelques minutes de répits qui nous sont offert, je referme mes bras autour de sa fine taille.

* * *

**Yuki**

Je cours à en perdre haleine. Je dois le trouver, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Soudain, à un croisement, je percute quelqu'un. Tellement obnubilé par le fait de retrouver Kyo, je ne regardais pas vraiment devant moi. Je m'affale à terre et y reste, la tête baissée, le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Soudain je vois une main se tendre vers moi. Surpris je redresse la tête et tombe sur les yeux les plus chers à mon cœur. Sur son visage s'étirait un magnifique sourire plein de tendresse et d'amour. Surprise, peur et joie déferlent alors en moi. Surprise de tomber sur lui comme ça, peur de le perdre et que se ne soit qu'un illusion, et enfin joie de le retrouver. Une fois debout, ne pouvant plus me retenir, je saute dans ses bras, et m'agrippant à son cou, je serre très fort de peur de le perdre. Il referma ses bras musclés sur ma taille, me procurant une douce chaleur. Nous sommes resté ainsi pendant un instant, oubliant tout ce qui se passait autour.

"Yuki!!"

Brisant notre étreinte, la voix d'Hatori nous fait revenir sur terre. Se tournant vers lui, Kyo prend la parole.

"amènes nous devant Akito"

Le silence nous prend, le temps que la phrase qu'il a dite monte à nos cerveaux. Je me retourne soudainement vers lui l'air effrayé et ne comprenant pas. Sur son visage je peux alors voir un superbe sourire plein de tendresse, et des yeux plein de détermination.

"ne t'inquiète pas, je suis avec toi. Il ne nous arrivera rien."

Rassuré et empli de confiance, je lui prends la main et nous nous dirigeons vers Hatori qui nous mène vers Akito.

Arrivé devant lui, mon corps se met à trembler, Kyo serre plus fort ma main. Rassuré par ce doux contact, je me reprend et laisse agir mon cœur.

"Akito…je suis venu te dire adieu. Je ne reviendrais plus dans cette maison. Je veux vivre ma vie comme je l'entends. Et j'ai décidé de la vivre au côté de Kyo."

Quelques secondes passent dans le silence. Soudain un horrible rire s'échappe de la gorge du démon.

"parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser faire?! Soit tu vis avec moi soit tu ne vis pas. En aucune façon tu décides de quelque chose. Tu m'appartiens Yuki."

Ne sachant que dire je baisse la tête, impuissant. Un sourire de triomphe s'étend alors sur les lèvres du chef. A coté de moi une énorme tension grandit jusqu'à l'explosion.

"Yuki n'appartient à personne sauf à lui-même. Vous n'avez aucuns droits sur lui. Que je sache vous n'êtes pas de la famille mais juste quelqu'un qui la dirige! Alors vos ordres vous pouvez vous les mettre la où je pense!!"

Suite aux paroles de Kyo, Akito perd son sourire et laisse une horrible grimace prendre place. Il se lève brutalement et se dirige droit vers nous. Alors qu'il allait frapper Kyo, sa main est arrêtée dans son élan par Kyo lui-même. Il me pousse alors sur le coté et se met en position de combat. Je ne savais pas qu'il savait se battre?! Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas peur de cet affrontement! Je suis rassuré, il ne devrait pas avoir trop de problèmes pour nous sortir de là. J'assiste donc à un duel de face a face. Akito tourne soudainement son visage vers moi et me regarde. Je ne cille pas d'un pouce, confiant et déterminé. Il se retourne et se dirige vers son siége. Il a perdu et il le sait.

"disparaissez!!!!Je ne veux plus jamais voir vos visages de ma vie!!!!!"

N'y croyant pas sur le coup, je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. C'est finalement Kyo qui me tire pour sortir. Une fois dehors, je prends enfin conscience de ce qu'on vient d'accomplir. Libre……je suis enfin libre…et tout ça grâce à Kyo. Sans prévenir je lui saute au cou (encore) Je me mets alors a l'embrasser sur tout le visage, exprimant ainsi ma joie. Mes lèvres finissent bien entendu sur sa bouche, pour un baiser des plus passionnés. Je me rends bien compte que sans lui je n'aurais jamais réussi à sortir de cet enfer. Il m'a sauvé. La vie, bien sûr, mais aussi et surtout mon âme.

* * *

**Kyo**

J'avoue que j'ai eu très peur face à ce démon, je croyais que je n'y arriverais jamais même si je montrais tout le contraire. Heureusement que je connaissais les arts martiaux sinon je ne serais même pas venue. Et vu la récompense, j'ai vraiment bien fait!! Après ça rien ne nous sépareras jamais. Et maintenant je l'amène chez moi. Je lui prends la main et nous partons de cet endroit maudit.

Enfin nous arrivons chez moi. Je remarque alors en posant les pieds dans l'appart le désordre qui y règne.

"désolé c'est un peu le bazar, mais tu sais, moi et le ménage ça fait trois…et même plus."

"tu vis tout seul?"

"et oui."

"pourquoi? Et ta famille?"

"……"

Sujet tabou, mais il ne peut pas le savoir. Plus tard je lui expliquerais.

"t'as qu'a aller prendre une douche pendant que je passe un coup de fil vite fait. La salle de bain est par là, deuxième porte à droite. En face c'est ma chambre, prends des vêtements à moi pour te changer."

Alors que je commence à m'éloigner, je le sens prendre ma main et la serrer fortement et tendrement.

"…Kyo?"

"oui?"

"merci…merci beaucoup…"

Il me sourit. C'est un sourire tellement différent d'avant, plein de sincérité et de bonheur. Je lui souris à mon tour et il se dirige vers la salle de bain. Bon maintenant appeler Momiji et Haru pour les rassurer.

C'est fait. Maintenant allons dans la cuisine préparer quelque chose à manger. C'est que j'ai une faim de loup moi!!Ah j'entends Yuki qui arrive. Je me retourne et je tombe sur lui.

"tes vêtements sont un peu grands pour moi!!"

C'est vrai qu'il flotte un peu dedans, mais il a un corps si chétif par rapport au mien qui est musclé par tous mes entraînements. Portant juste un jean et une chemise blanche, habit tout simple, je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder de la tête au pied. Je sens mon cœur qui bat fort dans ma poitrine, comme s'il voulait en sortir. Q'est-ce qu'il est craquant!! Maintenant qu'on est seul tout les deux je ……

Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je me dirige droit vers lui pour lui prendre d'assaut sa bouche. D'abord fougueux, je me calme et reprends possession de mes moyens. Passé la surprise je le sens répondre à mon baiser avec autant de fougue et de…désir? Je n'aime pas les hommes et ne suis pas gay à proprement parler, mais j'aime CET homme, de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme, j'en suis sûr maintenant. Je le veux, tout de suite, sans plus attendre.

Sans quitter ses lèvres, je le prends dans mes bras et le transporte vers la chambre où je le dépose doucement sur mon lit. Je l'allonge et fait de même sur lui. Je ne veux plus m'arrêter mais j'interromps notre baiser et le regarde droit dans les yeux pour y chercher un accord. Ses cheveux argentés éparpillés sur l'oreiller, encadrent son visage tel la lumière qui entour un ange. Le regard brûlant et les yeux dilatés, je trouve ma réponse au plus profond de ses pupilles, ardentes de désir. Je reprends alors là où j'en étais, sentant ses mains se glisser sous mon T-shirt pour me caresser le dos. Je quitte sa bouche et m'approche de son oreille, où mon haleine lui fait courir des frissons dans tout le corps. Je lui mordille le lobe de son oreille et le suce avidement. Je trouve finalement sans mal les nerfs sensibles de son cou et de sa gorge. Baisant et caressant de mes lèvres sa peau si douce, mes mains s'affairent à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, pendant que ses doigts caressent mes cheveux avec douceur et insistance.

Ma bouche suivit alors le trajet de mes mains, léchant son torse, jusqu'à arrivé à la ceinture. Je lui enlève complètement sa chemise, tandis que mes mains explorent l'arrondi de son menton et de ses mâchoires et suivent le contour de ses épaules et de ses bras. Quand j'atteins sa main, je la porte à ma bouche, embrasse sa paume, caresse chacun de ses doigts et remonte à l'intérieur du bras. Tandis qu'une de mes mains se met à déboutonner le pantalon, l'autre se mit a titiller le petit bouton de chair dresser sous l'effet du plaisir. Il ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements augmentant ainsi mon excitation. Étant en boxer, il nous fit chavirer pour se retrouver à califourchon sur moi. Il se met alors doucement et sensuellement a me dévêtir, tout en décrivant de larges cercles sur mon torse avec sa langue. Quand il prends un de mes tétons dans sa bouche, je gémis et me presse plus contre lui, sentant une douce chaleur s'accroître au niveau de mon bas-ventre. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, mon souffle devient plus court alors que je sens le désir se propager dans tous mon corps. Haletant et se retrouvant ainsi à égalité, je reprends finalement le dessus, n'acceptant pas d'être dominé.

Je lui ôte alors rapidement le dernier rempart et fait de même pour moi, me sentant trop à l'étroit dedans. Se retrouvant ainsi nu tout deux, je le détaille alors à mon aise. Son corps contrastait beaucoup avec le mien. Tandis que j'étais plutôt musclé avec une peau halée, par mes fréquentes expositions au soleil lors de mes entraînements, lui avait une fine carrure. Mais sous ses airs de gringalet j'ai tout de même constaté qu'il était doté de quelques muscles, bougeant en harmonie sous sa peau blanche comme neige.

Nous avons pus enfin fusionner nos corps, ainsi que nos coeurs et nos âmes pour ne faire qu'un. Pour ma première fois se fut magnifique et je me suis laissé guidé par mon instinct. Je vivais. Pour la première fois de ma vie je vivais réellement, faisant l'amour à cet ange et le faisant crier mon nom, même si l'oxygène nous viendrait à manquer plus tard, allant et venant en lui, nous procurant un plaisir jamais atteint jusqu'à lors… Épuisé par nos tendres mais fougueux ébats, nous nous sommes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le sourire au lèvres. Étant le dernier à fermer les yeux, j'en ai profité pour contempler ma moitié dormir paisiblement tout contre mon torse, jouant de ma main avec ses quelques mèches rebelles éparpillées sur moi. Je referme mes bras autour de sa taille, l'enlaçant tendrement et avec possessivité.

* * *

**Yuki**

Le lendemain, je me réveille soudainement en sursaut. En sueur, haletant, je viens encore de faire un de mes trop nombreux cauchemars. Oh non ça recommence. Tout n'était donc que mon imagination??!! Je suis toujours enfermé chez lui, obéissant à ses moindres désirs. Kyo n'est jamais vénus me délivrer. Comme je suis triste, comment je vais faire pour vivre? Je ne peux plus le supporter…

Mais attends…qu'est-ce que je fais dans un lit? Je n'en ai pas??!! Et puis cette chambre?? Ce n'est pas la mienne!!! Oh la porte s'ouvre sur…Kyo…portant un plateau repas. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve! Je suis belle et bien libre d'Akito et j'ai passé la nuit avec Kyo. Comme je suis heureux!! Il me sourit, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je lui réponds de la même façon. Il vient me rejoindre dans le lit et je me blottis dans ses bras tout en faisant attention à ne pas renverser le petit déjeuner qu'il a si gentiment apporter. Nous mangeons en silence, n'ayant besoin de paroles, appréciant juste la présence de l'autre. Lorsque nous avons finis de manger, alors que Kyo se lève pour ramener le plateau dans la cuisine, je sens monter en moi une peur. Peur que tout ne soit qu'illusion et que s'il part, je me retrouverais de nouveau seul. Je lui attrape alors le poignet et le serre avec plus de force que je ne le voulais. Voyant mon regard plein de détresse et d'inquiétude, il pose le plateau sur la table de nuit et se rassois prés de moi. Il me prend doucement dans ses bras et me murmure des mots doux et rassurants à l'oreille. Je me détends et me serre plus fort contre lui. Après quelques minutes ainsi, il se redresse mais ne me lâche pas, me regardant droit dans les yeux, il murmure.

"AishiteruYuki." **(1)**

Sous l'émotion je ne peux empêcher les larmes de couler. Ces mots. Je les ai tellement attendus que je ne croyais plus pouvoir les entendre un jour. Noué par l'émotion, je ne peux prononcer une seule parole. Pour toute réponse, j'embrasse délicatement ses lèvres, mettant tout mon amour dans ce baiser pour qu'il comprenne la force de mes sentiments pour lui. Je crois qu'il a compris puisqu'il répond à mon baiser, resserrant doucement son étreinte. Entre deux sanglots de bonheur j'arrive à exprimer ce que je pense.

"Arigato...Imamode arigato gosaimashita!! Aishiteru Kyo."

_Tu es celui que j'attendais_

_Celui qu'il me fallait,_

_Tu es celui qui me donne_

_Une raison d'espérer._

_J'ai suivis une étoile_

_Qui m'a conduis vers toi,_

_Je me sens si fort_

_Pourquoi aurais-je tort…_

**Owari** (fin)

* * *

**(1)** je t'aime 

**(2)** merci...merci pour tout

Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants………mais non j'rigole !!!! Quoique...

Alors vous avez aimé?? J'espère parce que moi j'en suis contente, mais ça n'empêche que vs pouvez ne pas avoir aimé mais c vrai que j'y ai mis tout mon cœur et bcp de mon tps des vac' et puis……bla bla bla, bla bla bla, bla bla bla. Ok j'arrête avec mes conneries mais dîtes moi quand même ce que vous en pensez, ça serait sympa. Merci

Au fait les chanson que j'ai utilisé c'est : « sonne le clairon » de Bryan Adams (BO de spirit) et « quelques heures » de Sally bat des ailes. Enfin celle qui est éparpillé un peu partout c'est « rien de ce que j'ai vécu » toujours de Bryan Adams (tjs dans la BO de spirit). Pour ceux qui aurais remarqué il y a quelques changements dans les paroles des 2 dernières musique, c'est normal, c'est moi qui les ai fait pour que ça colle mieux avec le sexe des perso. Voilà voilà, alors merci bcp de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et a une prochaine fois. Salut!!


End file.
